


This Is Gonna Be Our Year, Baby:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Office, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is loving how the new year is treating him, & his lover, What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Kudos: 7





	This Is Gonna Be Our Year, Baby:

*Summary: Danny is loving how the new year is treating him, & his lover, What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo was so glad to be settled in Hawaii, He has a great post, & job. Plus, The hottest man, he loves, & wants a future with. All in all, 2020 is shaping out to be a great new year so far. He is looking forward to more stuff to come with his lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, Cause he knows that his relationship with him will last forever.

He was working hard one particular night, & he was hopping that he would have quality time with his blond, but it looks like that it ain’t gonna happen. He was disappointed, cause he didn’t want Danny want to think that he wasn’t important to him, so he was working hard on the pile of paperwork.

Meanwhile, Danny was packing a picnic dinner for the two of them, & he was looking forward to seeing the NCIS Agent, as he had it all planned out in his mind. The Loudmouth Detective knew that it was hard to get together, but it was worth to try, cause it would be great for their relationship.

The Hunky Agent was so surprised to see his lover at the NCIS Offices, Danny told Tony this. “If you can’t come to dinner with me, I will bring dinner to you”, He smiled, as he said this to him, & indicated to the picnic basket. Tony smiled at the gesture, & said this to him.

“I love you & I love you for doing this”, He said, as they shared a passionate kiss, & just led him to their desk, He was feeling guilty, & said, “I am sorry for being so busy, since we came back from our holiday adventure”, The Shorter Man kissed him on the lips, & said, “It doesn’t matter, What matters is now, This is gonna be our year, Baby”, & Tony knew that he was right, & relaxed with his lover for the rest of the evening.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
